The Queen of Sheba
'''The Queen of Sheba is the first special of The Royle Family broadcast after it was cancelled. Plot Jim comes down the stairs on Norma's stairlift while singing "Walk the Line" and sits down in his chair while slagging off Noel Edmonds and Graham Norton. The doorbell rings and Dave, Denise and Little David enter and Denise is revealed to be pregnant by her bump. Little David asks Jim if he can watch The Simpsons, but he refuses. Nana wakes up and uses her large glass piece to see who is in the room. When Cheryl comes in, she offers to empty her urine bag and then she sits down and they review her dating ad in the paper. Antony, now dressed in a large suit and tie, fits up Nana with a portable CD player and she is instantly happy with the selection of Johnny Cash songs in her ear. While Antony tells of his conference in Milton Keynes coming up, Jim offers to make a cup of tea and secretly takes £50 off him so he can go down the pub. Dave is reading Nana a book and towards the end, Jim emerges from his chair and announces of his erection because of the erotic storyline of the book, but when Nana asks Dave what one is, he doesn't answer and continues to read the book while Jim laughs. In the living room, the family is sitting around the telly and Cheryl with her new boyfriend, Derek, who looks very uncomfortable. Barbara and Denise start to discuss why Jim is sitting in the kitchen and sulking because of an incident with Nana earlier in the day. Denise asks Dave to go and make a brew, prompting him to go into the kitchen and confront Jim. Once inside Jim starts to shout about Nana as "The Queen of Sheba" taking the batteries from his remote control. Then Dave starts to transmit messages from Jim to Barbara, which eventually enrages Jim and he shoves him out of the kitchen. Then Nana wakes up and they force Derek over to go and meet her and as he sits at her bedside with Cheryl, she starts to sing "Tomorrow" from Annie because his hair reminded her of it. This causes Jim to come out of the kitchen and demands Dave to drive him down to the shop to get some batteries. Mary feeds Nana from a bowl and they discuss Laminating as Jim walks in and starts to slag her off about it, while he fiddles with a toaster. While they discuss splitting a man's ashes, Jim breaks in with a song that causes them both to laugh. While Johnny Cash sings, a montage of Nana and Jim getting along is shown until she goes up on her stairlift. Barbara is curling Nana's hair while she fusses and then talks to Barbara personally as she knows she is reaching death and this causes Barbara to cry quietly while they swing and Nana sings "Que Sera Sera." In the back room, Denise is painting Nana's nails and she talks to her about dying and how she wants her funeral to be fun. Meanwhile Little David and Louis are preparing a show and as everyone gathers, Little David does some karate moves and Louis does some impressions, including Jim and then they both dance and sing to "Is this the way to Amerillo." Nana is seen discussing relationships tips with Cheryl and her new boyfriend Slash. Then the family enter celebrating as Denise has had her Baby daughter which they put into Nana's arms and announce that her name would be Norma, then Nana starts to cry and they celebrate. Back in the living room, Dave, Jim, Twiggy and Little David are helping to Laminate the floor and Nana decides to be cheeky by looking at her bum's through her glass. They all gather and pretend to be monkeys from The Jungle Book, much to Norma's pleasure. Cheryl enters with her new boyfriend, Soloman, but they call him over and he follows them down the pub, much to Cheryl's dismay. In the morning, Barbara comes down the stairs moaning and opens the curtains, then goes over to Nana and starts to talk to her but she doesn't respond. Then she starts to shake her, but again she doesn't respond and she starts to panic and calls for Jim. Everyone rushes down the hospital while "Scarlet Ribbons" plays, this includes Denise, Cheryl, Dave, Antony, Mary, Joe and Twiggy amongst Jim and Barbara. They all gather around the bed while she smiles at them all. Time passes and people leave and enter the room and they all wait outside. Everyone then starts to cry as they say their goodbyes to Nana, with Barbara being the last. At the wake, Denise announces what Norma told her, that her funeral should be fun and Jim agrees. He puts her ashes on top of the TV where she will always be remembered. Meanwhile in the kitchen Twiggy and Cheryl consolodate together over a large plate of food and the family all unite together for a dance with Jim on the banjo "I Want a Girl (Just like a Girl that married dear old dad)." Category:Special Episodes